The present invention relates to a pivotable protective screen structure which is height-adjustable and forward/backward shiftable.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional protective screen structure 10 which includes a base body 11 having two lateral lugs 12 for pivotally connecting with a frame body 13 framing a protective screen 14.
The base body 11 is fixed on a television or a monitor so that the frame body 13 with the protective screen 14 can be pivoted about the lugs 12. Accordingly, when the screen of the television or the monitor is contaminated by dust or the dust is adhered to the inner or outer surfaces of the protective screen 14 itself, the frame body 13 can be pivoted upward and located in an inclined position above the screen of the television so as to clean up the screen of the television or the protective screen 14. FIG. 3 illustrates how this protective screen rotates on its support.
According to the above arrangements of the conventional protective screen structure 10, several shortcomings exist as follows:
1. The frame body 13 with the protective screen 14 can only rotate about the lugs 12 of the base body 11 and cannot be adjusted in height so that the conventional protective screen structure is not applicable to otherwise dimensioned television or monitor.
2. The frame body 13 can only be pivoted about the lugs 12 of the base body 11 so that after the base body 11 is fixed, the frame body 13 cannot be shifted forward or backward, that is, the distance between the protective screen and the screen of the television or monitor cannot be adjusted.
3. When it is necessary to clean the screen of the television or monitor or the back surface of the protective screen, the frame body 13 must be pivoted upward to the inclined position above the television as shown in FIG. 3. Under such circumstance, the frame body 13 is apt to swing downward to cause damage of the television or the protective screen. In addition, the frame body 13 is apt to depart from the base body 11 and drop down.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved protective screen which can be adjusted in height. Moreover, the distance between the protective screen and the screen of the television can be adjusted. Also, the protective screen can be securely located on the television to ensure the safety in cleaning the screen of the television or the protective screen.